The River Divides
by Raigon
Summary: Sequel to a Ripple in time, with great power comes great responsiblity, and knowing the secert of Zero is great power. Though, who do he own his responsiblity to, his best friend or the governement he swore his loyalty? A what if fic-
1. Prelude

**Code Geass**

[The River divides]

_**Blood splattered his face as he made the initial contact.**_

_**Blood soaked into his shirt as he stands there frozen.**_

_**Blood trickles onto the ground as he pulls the sword free.**_

He had expected to see a look of betrayal on his face when his eyes met his. He expected to see loathing and hatred, but what he saw was what haunted him in his sleep every night. What he saw made him sick to his stomach and somewhere deep in his heart wish for death to come quickly. What he saw was pride, what he saw, was a sense of satisfaction at his end. It wasn't a victory to him in any ways to end his life, and less so as he watched those same eyes cloud over.

Even in the end, he was proud of him, even though, he had every right to be ashamed.

Time for him stopped then, but, the boy then couldn't grasp it, and the man that he would become in the future never recognized it.

For Suzaku Kururugi, the world ended that day, and it was entirely his fault.

That much, he did understand.

That much he held in his heart, and in that moment the river divided.

His fate secured, he would now walk the road less traveled, he would find himself alone even when surrounded by friends, and finally, even in death, he would be known as someone's dog. His existents after that, simply to serve the purpose of another, and try to protect the ideas of someone that had destroyed his own.

This was his fate, until a single pebble hit the waters of his life, and a ripple skim the surface that changed everything.

Now his fate, no longer seemed to be so assured, and the river divided again.


	2. Chapter 1:

With a start, Suzaku woke on the train.

This field trip had been hell. It was suppose to be some good times at a hotel, and instead, it had turned into a desperate gun fight with the terrorist in the midst of it all. This time the Japanese Liberation Front, or whatever the hell those guys were called were behind it. And, it would seem that Zero and the Black Knights had just decided to take advantage of the situation, or maybe, it was better to say that the Black Knights made a huge spectacle out of it. Like they were the real heroes, even though, Suzaku knew from the shards of glass that had to be pulled out of his back that they weren't.

Okay, maybe they did save the hostages, but, it had been done in self-interest.

He remembered the blood bath in the room, the sound of his voice as he gave the command that saved their lives, and ended the life of the leader. The blood that pooled on the floor as the man in his last moments of life tried to take them with him. Pushing her out the window to safety, while turning back around to try and save his enemy. The feel of the heat on his back, the sharp pain of the glass, and the blunt wounds of the debris. All of that wasn't necessary, Zero could have ended that another way and Suzaku knew it as someone tapped him on the forehead.

The past blurred into the present.

"Hey, Suzaku …Suzaku!"

The voice declares. It's Rivalz.

"Geesh, they said the medication would put him out of it, but, I am a little worried about this. He isn't responding to anything I do."

Suzaku reaches out and grab the hand that is still knocking at his temples.

"Stop, I hear you." "I just spaced out … I am okay, I promised."

"Go get him some water."

Lelouch declares as Rivalz didn't seem so convinced that was the answer, but, considering he didn't have a better one, he is quick to go anyway. Suzaku sat up then, he was once more alone with him, and thus, he had to gather his wits around him quickly. When he had made up this plan, he had never once thought that he would be the mouse more often than the cat. Thus, he reached weakly to his side for his shades so he could meet the eyes of his best friend and worst enemy wrapped up in two different personas but incased in the same body.

Lelouch vi Britannia, or, as the world now know him, Lelouch Lamperouge.

"You don't need them." "I won't try to do it to you again, especially when you are in such a state."

Lelouch tries to stop him, but Suzaku flips them on anyhow.

"I am not taking any chances, especially after what you did at Kawaguchi Lake."

The lean boy flinches.

His violet eyes now indigo in the shades Suzaku wore reflected his hurt as a single hand came up to brush through his black hair. His hand, pale and pristine, it is hard to think that those hands that look so fragile and weak in appearances were drench in blood. Though, it wasn't his hands that were dangerous, it was his mind and that right eye. Both were deadlier weapons than any gun, and Suzaku knew it as he did what he could to protect himself from their assault.

--------

Lelouch hadn't intended for things to get so out of hand, but then again, he hadn't intended that situation at all. It was all bad luck, horrible luck, and Suzaku knew it as well as him. Though he could imagine him faulting him anyway for making the best out of it, and he had to concentrate to keep a smirk off his face when he thought about that. Suzaku had after all been trying so hard to ruin any plans he made with Zero for the past month and a half, so for such a great opportunity to just fall in his lap. It was kind of like fate was on his side and slightly ironic considering it was Suzaku's efforts that had made it all possible.

"So, what do you want to say to me? I am sure you didn't send Rivalz away just to get me some water."

Suzaku's voice snaps him back to reality.

"What if I did only send him away for that?"

"You saved my life back there Suzaku, I am not going to kill you, nor, did I have any intention of doing it prior to this. Even if you act like I do, you know we can end this game of cat and mouse any time you please. All you got to do is agree to come over to my side, and help me instead of them. Those people whom didn't give a care that you were left in that building bleeding or broken. Those bastards that told you to rescue the Princess no matter what the cost is to you."

"I don't understand your loyalty to them."

Lelouch retort as Suzaku sighs.

"It doesn't matter I am not joining the rebels."

"Black knights."

Lelouch corrects him, and all conversations ends as Rivalz re-enter the car with water in his hand. Their discussion would have to wait for another time as the train speeds home, and the two acted like friends, again. Even though sometimes, they had to remind themselves that it is just an act.

**[[There first chapter done and I know it's not all that grand. A simply recap of events that happen in the past, and some conversation on the train. Though, I can promise things aren't going to be this slow for very long.]]**


	3. Chapter 2

_It takes a week for Suzaku to heal, and during that time the Black Knights are silent. Though the stir of everything that happened at Kawaguchi Lake makes sure they aren't forgotten in their absences. There are whispered about them in even the darkest of corners as elevens see them as their first glimmer of hope, and amongst the Britannia there is a silent wish, that they will wipe out all the other terrorist groups. For it is preferable to have a terrorist group with honor, than one without, and thus, in this way the Black Knights gain acceptances in both the Eleven and Britannia circles. It is because of this, that this group becomes famous, and soon …aid would arrival from other places. After all, it isn't easy to smuggle in Knightmares to a foreign country without some inside help in high places._

_Thus, Lelouch's rebellion really got its start, and the river merges as one again._

The sound of a gunshot in the night could be heard.

A woman's screamed followed afterwards as flesh hit upon flesh, and a child sobbed in both terror and in pain. The night was no longer safe, as those that had been abused gain the courage to rise against those that had abuse them, as the rebellion got its true start. A dark malice that surge and addle like a tide, the reason no one had bother to track down the Black Knight after that incident had more to do with the predicament it had left in its wake. A rebellion isn't some tame cat that could be contained in a single place, but a wild tiger that attacked wherever it chose. Those who claimed they had justice on their side try to imitate what the Black Knights had done prior but it was never done the same. Always brutal, always violent beyond words, but then again …maybe it was just the same, just done on a lower scale where black and white mash together.

For the weak cannot prey upon the strong, but others who are weak like themselves!

As the rain ran down Suzaku's face, the boy thought to himself, that Lelouch didn't truly understand what he had begun. Hope is a dangerous thing, it can bring about great change, but it can also bring about great sins as well. He shoulders the gun before he rushed for the door, His injury gave him time away from his post with Lloyd, but it didn't release him from his duty. He was still at the military's beck and call and they never once hesitated to put him into such situations wounded or not as gunfire followed his steps. The boy's shoulder catching the door and forcing it open with a bang, it was how the criminals had entered in the first place, and thus weaken already, as he rolled to the side. Footsteps followed from upstairs, and a single bullet brought that man down …his eyes open wide as Suzaku didn't even stop long enough to let the body hit the ground. He came out from his place in the stairway's blind spot, and rushed for the stairs for he knew that anyone behind him would immediately try to back off. None wanted to take up the same position as the fallen man, and that gave him a few moments before they realized that there were footsteps coming towards them. The closest, the one most in front saw him first, his eyes widen in fear and horror for a moment before the gun rocked in Suzaku's hand once more.

Another thud, and a bullet whizzed pass Suzaku's shoulder as the look in the eyes of the third man was that of pure rage and hatred. He had enough time to see what Suzaku was, and in his eyes the words seemed to ring loudly, Traitor. Suzaku accepted his hate, but, what that man had done …betrayal was a luxury that he shouldn't ever be able to claim. The gun was lost as Suzaku's right hand came out strong to connect with the man's jaw he was out of bullets anyway, as he felt the snap of his neck. He knew he wasn't dead, but that he wasn't going to be happy about that hit as the man fell backwards. Suzaku took up a fighter's pose, as the man hit his bottom against the floor. There was rage in Suzaku as well at that moment. He could have simply knocked him out with a single hit, but, that man wasn't the only one whom had enough time to do some studying.

This man that was the last of the terrorist in this place had claimed that the ones whom lived here were evil. That they were supports of refrain, and were behind its spread along the lower areas. He had come to put a stop to it, and his method of choice was death to all that lived within this home. Yet, death wasn't all that he dealt in this place as for he was half naked. His lower half was clearly presented, and what Suzaku saw there was enough to make him want to rip him apart himself. The anger flared, the familiar beating in his heart that had helped him to commit the graves of sins years ago, now made his fist fly in a fiendish rage as it coiled in his belly. The world was washed in white, the drops of red couldn't disturb it, and only when he was tackled to the ground by another honorary like himself did it stop. His hands were coated in red, as his eyes had a hard time focusing on the present instead of the past. The feeling of the ground jarring him back to reality as the man held him down.

"It is okay, the last of terrorist are down."

He shouted back at them, and only then do they dare to enter. Those whom are born with a privilege to be above others, those that sent him in first to make it safe for them to enter, the people that consider themselves gods, the pure Britannia. They took one look at the scene, and immediately humped. Their eyes going no further than the men on the floor and the huddled mass on the bed as he took one good look at the only survivor.

"Fuck, what a waste of time." "They aren't even up here, hey, the rest of you guys spread out and check the other rooms." "If you find anything secure it and if it's the Master or Mistress of this house call on your radio."

The commander declares coldly. He cared nothing for the lone survivor in the room as je turned to leave.

*cough* *cough*

The sound caught everyone's attention as the man that Suzaku had resorted to beating with his fist stared up at the commander.

"The wicked and unjust shall be punished."

He declares weakly, and the commander smiles darkly.

"You didn't even have the fool's sense to check if the Master and Mistress were here." "You ransacked this place, and the only thing you managed to do is kill some servants and rape a little slut." "Really, if this is your justice then it is indeed blind."

Another gunshot rang out as Suzaku jumps and the little girl wailed loudly. The lone survivor whom was curled up on the bed completely nude had made her first sound since they had entered the room. The sheets colored in blood from her mother's leaking head, and her own session with the decease. Without a second thought, the gun changed directions as the other honorary Britannia rose and dove towards the little girl cradling her to his chest. The commander laughs but lower his gun as Suzaku seemed to relax partially.

"Fine, though I don't know what sort of life you expect a slut like her to have. Then again, you probably don't think that far ahead, after all you two run around shooting rubber bullets at your enemies. Taking them in a alive, a useless gesture, they will be put to death anyway."

The Commander said as he left then, and Suzaku and the other Honorary Britannia were left alone with the crying girl. She sobbed much more loudly once he had left, and Suzaku sighed as he watched the other man trying to comfort her. It was for people like her that elevens joined the military. His eyes looking out the window at the red moon beyond as the sun long gone reflected off its surface.

They would find underneath the ground a refrain laboratory, which, they would promptly destroy. Though, that would make no differences to the little girl that cried as they carried her away from that place. Her and her mother's only sin was working there, and what a punishment they had both reaped.

Jade eyes looking up at the heavens and asking a question he knew only one could truly answer. Though, in order for that person to find that answer, how many horrors would he have to go through and how many more would be visited upon the world due to his search?

~The path of the terrorist, is always colored in the blood of the innocent~

~Can you truly find salvation on that path, Lelouch? ~

**Violet colored eyes looked upwards at the heavens as well. His mind went over the plans to gain more support from the Japanese people and to expand the Black Knight's popularity further. A mask covered his face as he looked downwards at the location of the Refrain warehouse, and smiled. Taking out this single warehouse might save lives, but he seriously doubted it. The drug was already too popular, but, it would slow their production for a while. It would give the needed impression of stopping it, and better yet, it would gain more support from the people to help them in their fight.**

_To possibly save a million lives, Lelouch uses terrorism._

_To save a single life, Suzaku uses the military_

_In the game of users and losers, can either of them really win?_

_The river divides again._

**_[I figured, this one might be a little extreme, but really, I do remember in the show they mention that there was imitators of the Black Knights that did bad things. I figured there would be other doing things in the name of Justice.]_**


	4. Chapter 3

[Time continues to flow, and the river merges and divides multiply times, as events that cannot be undone clashes with one another. Two futures, two great bodies of water, the river rushes towards them, but as the river divides and merges again …it's hard to tell in which ocean will it finally end.]

Drip,

Drop

Drip

Drop

It was like a distant melody, a reminder of where he is even when he closes his eyes and tries to sleep. It would be the second time that he had been here, the second time he had been placed behind bars, but unlike the first time …the reason was legitimate. He had done what they accused him off, and he had to wonder what the punishment would be. The glares of those that he had fought hard to gain the trust us, was bad enough, but, if they knew the true depths of his treachery. No, his punishment had to be something that they could measure and weight, and he sighed lightly as he thought about what got him here.

Loyalty to a friend, and he wanted to laugh, because he knew that it would be the death of him.

The battle on the mountain, it had been a simple operation to put an end to one of the biggest rebellion groups. It should have been flawless, it should have gone off without a hitch, but then again …it was also a trap for Zero. So, of course, it would be anything but …as Princess Cornelia had gone from being the hunter to being the hunted. Her little sister had been beside herself with worry, and finally gave him the command to deploy when it seems that things had gone bad for them. He hadn't thought twice about blasting though a mountain to get to her, and he had done what he had set out to do. He had saved the Princess, and then the reason that he was here …happened.

She commanded him to go after Zero, to go after Lelouch, and he had decided not to follow her order. He had let him go, the choice was one he hoped he could logic away …though he knew that lelouch could hear her on open communication screaming at him. He had simply turned away and gone after the Red Knightmare …an easier target and much more dangerous foe. A target, he wished he had forgotten about, and simply refused to leave the Princess's side completely …because he caught her. It wasn't hard, the mecha had been badly damage, and those that tried to protect her no match for his knightmare. He had easily torn the other mecha apart leaving the cockpits intact as they ejected. All but, one, it would seem, that like his own Knightmare, the red couldn't eject …as he opened it by force, and then …he felt the bottom drop out of his world again.

Kallen? Was the entire academy in on this rebellion? Was the entire student counsel?

His heart trembled as he looked at her.

His attack had knocked her out, she couldn't possible escape, and with a single move …the most deadly of the Black Knights would be out of their hair forever. He could have done it all by simply sitting back and waiting for the troops to come, but, fear thrill through him. Did she know about Lelouch? Did she know his secret, and if she did and spill those secrets …what would happen to Nunnelly? Damn, it didn't even matter if she did or didn't, if they captured her, it would be an idiot whom didn't think to check her background to see if they could find more rebels. The school would be investigated and they would find both Lelouch and Nunnelly. He had promised to protect Nunnelly.

It was these thoughts that guided his hands, that made him destroy her Knightmare completely, and hide her in the underbrush …as he went back to make his report. A report he knew that wouldn't go well for him, for he had disobeyed orders, and he came back with nothing to show for it. These things would have been bad for a Brittiania, but for an Honorary like himself …he would be lucky if he get to keep his life.

His time as a soldier was over, and he expected the worst …and got what he expected. A cell and calls of his treason, he had even heard about being put to death this evening.

His eyes went towards the walls.

He didn't want to die like this. True, he didn't mind it so much …death …but not this way. Not without saving someone, without accomplishing something, he wanted to die a death that would wipe clean the blood he had smeared. Instead, he would die for some stupid sense of loyalty …to two people whom would kill him without hesitation.

For though he was aware now of their identities, his own is unknown because, he had told everyone that he worked as an engineer. They had no clue he was a pilot, and not just any pilot, but that he was behind the white knightmare. It was pure irony, and one that was about to get him killed as he heard the sounds of shoes against the tile floor. The noise echoing around as they drew closer and he sat up preparing for the worst, but taken by surprise by whom came next …Viceroy and her little sister, Euphemia. Their eyes met his, and then she spoke the words he hadn't hoped to hear.

Drip

Drop

Drip

Drop

It was just drizzling when he returned back to the school. He sported one new bruise on his face, and two on his chest, but otherwise he was fine. All had been forgiven but not forgotten as his feet led him in the direction he knew he would find him. The bane of his existences, finding out that he had classmates as pilots were enough to warrant him questioning him about it …even at this late hour. Though when he got there, he was surprise to see the one he wanted to talk to standing outside of his own doors.

He looks like a drown cat, with water pouring from his hair and clothing.

The sight brought, Suzaku short. It had been pouring earlier, had he been outside that long without an umbrella, and why …why did he look as though his entire world had been shattered?

Suzaku could tell from his body language, the way that he seemed to let the world slip from him, and how his head was brace against the door. It wasn't that time of year again, he was sure of the dates from when they were young, so, he shouldn't be this miserable. In fact, with that latest win, Suzaku was more expecting to see a type of smug arrogances on his face. Yet, instead, what he saw …it held him fast as the boy slowly drew away from the door as though to open it took too much strength.

Had someone died?

In that battle he could imagine so, but, it shouldn't have been anyone that he truly cared for. Except, if what Suzaku had thought earlier was true, that the members of the student counsel were all members of the Black Knights as well. The line between this war and his life would be crossed by that, and he was sure, he had seen it …when they did activities together that Lelouch felt deeply for every member of that counsel.

"Stupid idiot"

The words were uttered before he could stop himself as suddenly Lelouch would perk up, and his grip on the doorknob stopped. There wasn't much that could be said, to really ruffle Lelouch's feathers, but those words from him …did the trick 9 times out of 10. Lelouch shoulders were stiff as he turns slowly to see Suzaku standing in the rain as the light drizzle still came heavy enough to wet his hair and uniform. Then their eyes met, those eyes, the sorrow within were so raw that it took Suzaku's breathe away for a moment. Though, he knew better than to fall for those eyes …as he touches his face to make sure that the glasses were still in place. They could only shield him from one of Lelouch's powers.

"What stupid idiot needs to be told to come in out of the rain, especially at your age?"

Now in his sights, Suzaku had no choice …he rushes forward as he see that the door is already unlocked, and practically pushes Lelouch through the door. He knew that Nunnelly had long sense been a sleep, it was practically midnight so there was no fear of disturbing her. Though he wasn't going to take any chances as he silently pushes Lelouch in the directions of the stairs, his bedroom was at the top of the stairs as he guided towards it. Though, as he took that first step Leleouch stops. His hand reaching out for the railing as if he could no longer tolerate his own weight …as he presses his body against it.

"It's my fault."

Those words came out lightly…almost a whisper at first. Then he repeats them louder as this time Suzaku heard him, but he said nothing to him about it. It wasn't his place as he just stands there seemingly frozen in time as the silence seems to stretch out between them. It takes a while before Lelouch decides to break it. Suzaku's patience rewarded by a confession that makes his head spins.

"I killed him." "Shirley's father …my plan, that assault, the landslide, he died in it."

Suzaku felt a familiar tremble go though him. His mind going back to Shirley, he could imagine her tears, as he grips his hand tightly …to the point that his nails actually dig into the skin. He could have stopped this he could have spared her this pain at any time by stopping Lelouch. Though he had failed, and now, not only his hands were covered in blood this time. His gaze suddenly hardens as he looks at the back of Lelouch's head.

His own hands stain red, now. Lelouch would finally know his feeling as well. The knowledge, that your own selfishness caused someone's pain. Suddenly he would feel dirty, as Suzaku's own memories overlapped with how he imagine the boy in front of him would feel. The images of broken bodies in the street and acknowledgment, that each one was his fault. It was what had driven him to the military as he recognized this, the tremble pass.

His eyes going towards Lelouch, this was a critical moment. Suzaku squares his shoulders then and his hand that had been comfortably placed in the center of Lelouch's back moved away. He knew it would hurt him, but he had to do it.

He sighed.

"How stupid can you be?"

Once more he used those words that he knew would jar Lelouch the most, especially at this moment of weakness.

"Did you not know what you were doing?" "You are starting another war, did you think, you can keep the casualties to only the enemy side, or that the innocent won't be caught up in this fight?" "Haven't I been trying to tell you about this for the longest?"

Lelouch whirled around suddenly to face him. Those moments of anger, hatred, self loathing so clear on his face, that it hurt Suzaku to see them. Though Suzaku knew, he had to close himself off to those feelings, he couldn't let his pain blind him to what kind of chance had been presented to him. Suzaku sees it now, one more barrier that needs to be broken down …as his hand comes out swiftly to catch him across the face with an open hand slap.

"You fool this isn't some damn chess game!"

"How can you make it this long without realizing that, those are people's lives you are playing with, you bastard." "There are real consequences to your actions." "How many other people's lives do you think you have destroyed today, Shirley's father wasn't the only killed today in that land slide."

"Humph, I thought you a fool for this rebellion, but, I had never dreamt that you were being such a child." "That your perception out of anyone's is so short sighted, or maybe, you are just one selfish bastard." "If it's not your pain, you can't see it."

"Your rebellion will fail, Lelouch, stop now …before you get hurt again."

Suzaku declares coldly as he turns his back on him then. There was no sense in helping him get to his room he could make it on his own, as he could imagine the stun look on his face. The hurt expression as he would touch his cheek still stinging from the blow, but what Suzaku couldn't guess nor see as he left the house and Lelouch behind was the soft and cold words of another. Her dark form silhouetted at the top of the stairway as she looks down at the crumple form of Lelouch below.

"He is right you know." "You are acting like a child."

The river now flows as one …once more.

[…To be continued]


	5. Chapter 4

He had called Lelouch a child. He had made the claim that he had matured so much to be pass him in term of understanding.

How wrong he is. How wrong is this world?

His eyes stare at the water, and he gulped. How foolish is he? His morales, his path in this world, keep getting muddle up by the dirt. Why couldn't it stay as clear as he saw it? Why did the water always get muddy ...why wasn't it the way it was naturally, clear and perfect.

He put a hand to his face and cover his eyes. He could hear the command and the voice over his intercom inside of the Lancelot, and he couldn't help wondering?

When did water and blood start to look the same to him?

**Code Geass : The River Divides**

**Chapter 4**

_Water, clear, pure, perfect. _

Darkness, night, ...it wasn't just the sky that was colored by that blackness. A cold feeling in the pit of Suzaku's stomach was lodge there as he shoulder the rifle in his Lancelot, and thought of those that stand on the ship. Defenseless, harmless, this was the last stand of the japanese liberation forces, and it was already planned as being a merciless massacre. The only survivors those that the Britannia considered more useful as war trophies than as corpses, and he was to be the executioner.

_All these things can describe water if you only looks at it's surface, but water is much more._

A test of loyalties.

Lloyd had called it that, and Suzaku didn't doubt it.

Darlton had said as much himself, that this was a test of his loyalty. A test he was no longer so sure he could pass as his mind went back over past events. His discovery of Zero's identity stood out the strongest, as he realized that after this, if he simply wanted to end the war all he had to do was tell Zero's identity.

All he had to do was let them kill his best friend and his crippled sister.

How many lives would he save by doing that? Thousands, Millions, Billions of lives would be spared, and he actually gain a reward from it. A reward maybe for all of Japan.

_It's something that can sustain._

Though hadn't he done that before? Haven't he traveled this road and surrendered the life of one for his morals, his standards, his version of right, and what had that gained him? Self-hatred, loathing, fear, exile, and a ever present hunger to correct what he had done wrong with his life. Could he live with more sins against his heart, and what of Lelouch ...what of Nunnelly? Aren't they simply pawns thrown into this mix by the selfness of others. So, how can he do it again?

How can he turn upon the hand that risk everything to save him? That lost itself to darkness because ...he had thought he had died. Thought he had fallen.

_Something that can destroy._

Suzaku takes a deep breathe and level his scope. His eyes narrowed ...as he tries to get his sight straight. His heart pounding as he see the man on the side of the ship take a bullet through the head. The others already running for cover as the bullets whizz by their heads ...as one side of the ship seemingly implodes from one of the knightmare's bullets. Then there was one man, one man that stood still on that deck and he pointed. He pointed outwards towards the sea ...towards the far off surf as the Lancelot's scope changes with that hands direction. As Suzaku looks away, and in that moment he see the dark ship break the surface, and in his heart he thinks that they are saved. That he is saved, but then ...his vision is suddenly blown into a world of fire and red and death. The ship that would have had some survivors ...then had none ...as his mouth drops.

There was no mistake ...their orders were to keep the ship in tact. To take their heads alive, so, the ammunition ...the weaponry couldn't possible do that. As for them sacrificing themselves, the airwaves only moments before was blasting with their cry of surrender. With their wish for a way out of this mess, and now ...nothing.

Suzaku closed his eyes.

_And more than anything, it's something that reflects._

The mistakes of his past, he see them again in Lelouch, in Zero. He kills a hundred to save a thousand, he would sacrifice a thousand to save a billion, but in the end ...it will be the same. He will look back when it's all over, and find no joy in his heart for what he had done. He will get no thanks, he would have no praise, for he would look into the eyes of those he killed and realize what a monster he has become. He would realize what a monster he really is, and he will hate himself and crave death.

Just like Suzaku does ...for in his heart he knows the truth.

He is the reason that Japan fell, and he was the reason for the hell that fell upon the land after his father's death. He could not, would not, let Lelouch travel down the same road as him.

_The river divides again._

The two clashes ...as the Burai is easily overpowered by Lancelot. Suzaku had known from the moment that the freighter had burst into flames what Zero's goals were. What Lelouch was really after as he gets in between the Princess and Kallen and Lelouch. It was becoming more common place for her to be overwhelmed by them ...as he arrives once more in the nick of time. Driving one foot heavily into the chest of the Lelouch's Burai when Princess Cornelia is cornered by it. Kallen would lose sight of her target then. The sound of metal as it screeches against the ground gets her attention much faster than a bullet ever would have ...as she turns in Lelouch's defense.

Attack the king and the queen will immediately shift to his side.

The thought ran through Suzaku's head for a moment ...as he pushes off and lands safely away. Awaiting the incoming blow of her new Knightmare. The old one ...he had shredded and put to flames to save her ...to protect her identity as he narrows his eyes even inside of his Knightmare. It was amazing how things have changed, how terribly wrong it had become. His classmate was his enemy, and so was his best friend ...as he moved to handle her with kid gloves and she moved to kill him out right. Of course, she might hesitate if she knew it was him, but then again ...maybe she wouldn't hesitate at all ...if Lelouch gave the order. If he used that eye.

The two of them collide, but it's brief as Cornelia would interrupt the battle as she slam her Knightmare into's Kallen's. Once more it would be those two battling as Suzaku is left only to face Lelouch alone. To face Zero, and he had him ...though what was he to do. If he wins, he lose. If he lose ...well he is dead. He knew that Lelouch had no clue he was in the white Lancelot. That every attack he makes would be to kill, to disarm, to maim, while all he wanted was to end this mess ...as he strikes forward. In a battle of power, the Burai that Lelouch is riding has no chance, and it is quickly decided ...as he forces Lelouch to eject. Though ...even he could see as the pod waivers in the air for a moment before crashing harshly into the ground that something had gone wrong. That the pod hadn't ejected as it should, but, Suzaku gets no time to worry about that before he finds himself facing off against Kallen again.

The Queen's wish to save the King is strong.

A moment in time comes into focus then,

the rivers split and reform and curl and change,

and in the end ...one thing remains the same.

Those green eyes that stare at the man unmasked,

her heart skips a beat,

the gun rests lax in her hands.

She clenches it tight

She draws up it's sight

All she had to do is fire

All she has to do is fire

The gun goes off, but it's not as she wished

Her heart skipped a beat

The gun went lax in her hands

She tosses it away, she runs away

And Zero still lives to strike another day.


	6. Chapter 5

_A single stone ...the river flows _

The phone rings steady and strong. The voice on the phone ...causes anger in the one whom goes to silences it. Questions curl on the receiver's lips, but terror is what holds his words in it's grip. The nightmare begins, the path he had feared is coming to reality as the truth is lay bare. His hand tightens on the phone, as he feels his blood run cold, and his green eyes shine with his own resolve ...his anger dissolved as he focuses on the caller's every word.

_The path through mountains a river can cut...can a single stone it's path disrupt?_

Different? Strange? His mind reels with the knowledge that yes there has been a change. He simply states about the girl's missing days ...a truth for a truth. Though he decides it's best if he is the one to investigate before the caller makes an even bigger mistake. Though those words don't spout from his mouth, and before it's resolved ...the call is lost. The cat ...the stone that had changed it all ...lunges for his hand and dig deep his claws. Dropping the phone ...dropping the call ...and that important moment in time is lost.

_The rivers divide again._

"OUCH, ARTHUR."

Suzaku can only exclaim as he pry claw by painful claw from his hand. The phone lay on the floor ...the sound of the dial tone loud even to his ears ...as he looks at the offending cat as though he is a demon in kitty fur. An expression that soon dissolves with a single meow, and a flick of the cat's tails as he heads back for his sanctuary in the huge scratching post. Why was he such a sucker for animals, and why did they all treat him so cruelly? He has never seemed to have an affinity for any beast through his childhood, and even now ...it seems nothing has changed. He loved them, and they attacked him. He wonder if that was just a flaw of his personality as his mind whirl back to Zero ...and Lelouch whom were so like the cat in front of him that he dropped his head into his hand.

"I am such an idiot."

"Suzaku?" Nunnelly's voice rings clear reminding him that he wasn't alone in the room. That the conversation brief was probably for the best, as he looks up at her and smiles even though he knows she can't see it.

"That was Lelouch, simply calling to tell you that he would be late again." "Though he was suppose to help me before he came home for dinner, thus, it seems I am on my own again." "I probably should be going ...I need to study."

Suzaku lied quite plain.

The conversation before about the princess would have to be entertained for another day ...as something occurred to him. He stops in his track as he looks at the two in the room, Rivalz and Millie. The race was on. There was no sense in him trying to call again, Lelouch wouldn't answer and he wouldn't call him again either. Suzuku knew this as he wrap his bleeding hand in a fabric to prevent his blood from dripping. He had to find Shirley first before the mistake made becomes worst.

Lelouch had gotten the information he wanted, the chain of thought continues, and now, everything would be about his actions.

Every movement, every moment, and the resolution that should be clear would be clouded in mist. The path Lelouch would choose would be as clear in his head as fog on glass, and it made the boy slightly shiver. This one was too close to home. For all the strategist that Lelouch might be ...he lacked the most important pieces to be the best of them. The ability when it strikes at his heart to keep that same level head that he did when the pieces that were on the field was those that he didn't mind losing. It got him in trouble quite a bit ...like when children teased Nunnelly, and he tries to stop them with his fist. The moment in childhood become clear then, and he had to keep the smile from reaching his lips. Such a flaw, is was makes Lelouch human, and it was another reason why Suzuku wanted him to back out of this madness. That flaw got men killed on the battlefield, but those were thoughts for another time as he tries to seize the moment.

"Millie and Rivalz do you know where Shirley is?" "Since Lelouch is busy I want to ask her for help studying for this assignment."

A moment of insight as he stares at the two in question.

Timing was one thing that had always been his strong point, and Lelouch's weakest. The call couldn't have taken place at a better time as the two in question sat not more than ten feet from him. Their talk of the young princess had kept them occupied in those moments of conversation, but now, their focus was on him.

Yes, the race is on.

And, he had always been faster than Lelouch in such physical activities, but, considering that half of this race depended on the mind ...the boy had to wonder if he could indeed win it. Or if not, stop him in time to prevent another tragedy. His hand touching his pants pocket, and at the same time insuring himself that inside of them were the same black shades that had protected him during the moment of enlightenment that now had him torn between his duty to his country and his duty to his friend. The same conflict that had been the root of evil he had committed many years ago.

_The river merges as one again._

He was too slow ...Suzaku knew this as he catches the train to Narita. He should have guessed this first, but Millie wasn't exactly the easiest person to deal with when she thought she was preventing a love triangle from forming. He had to constantly reassure her that he was only concern for Shirley's well being with her missing so many classes. For once he had discovered that she was no longer on the academy's grounds, ...his reason for finding her had to change. He knew she had to have it rough with her father's death, it was a pain he had knew only too well, and it was those words that convince her to help. Though it had take a lot more ...manuvering to keep them from deciding to come with him as he had to dive even deeper into his own private hell to get them to agree to stay behind.

The boy chuckles but there is no light in it as he sits down on the train, his mind racing but with nothing else to do he simply review the events of the past ...as it seemed that Lelouch was excluding a very important resource from his arsonal in Millie. That girl knew everything about that school, and could find it out much more effectively than even Lelouch's eye. Her connects ran that deep, and it was her ability to do that ...that had helped Suzaku to find out not only Shirley's whereabouts ...but about the fact that she had been approached by strangers a few days prior. That had probably been the start of the trouble, because, Suzaku could think of no way that she would think it was wise to come to a battlefield alone. That, she would try and take revenge against Zero, especially considering that the military had already failed. Someone had to have guided her down that path, and that left another fear in the pit of his gut. What if he wasn't the only one whom knew Lelouch's secret?

The train didn't move fast enough for him.

_The river merged slowly starts to divides again _

The boy arrives in Narita, but it's isn't as simple as having only one place to go. His mind whirl with the thought of where they can be, and his heart beats wildly. He could almost sense it in the air, the blood, the pain ..., but he shakes his head. "Surely," Suzaku tells himself, that he is only letting his anxiety get away from him. He closes his eyes and as people rushes around him to their destination he tries to concentrate on where to go. Where he would go if he was lost and confused. His feet lead him the way he already knew. Though this was no longer the town, no longer the same japan, he knew the places here just as well as he knew his own face. He was heading towards the memorial ...towards the place where those lost souls were honored for the sacrifice that day. Needless deaths, because Zero's plans only recognize the piece he have placed.

He tightens his fists as he walks.

The fastest way in his memory was by rail, but this is where the fact that this place was no longer the same came into play. The railways ...he hoped silently that it was simply a slump in sales, but as he got closer he realized his worst fears. It had all, but been abandon. He had lost more time in coming here, or so he thought as he saw them there near the platform ...each one wrapped in the other's arms. For a moment he thought to turn away, but those words ...he heard them clear, and the mistake he had to move to stop ...he rushes towards both of them.

The shades he flicks over his eyes as his footsteps make Lelouch turn towards him. The bird in his eyes had formed, but disappears as soon as he realizes it is him whom comes.

"Shirley, Lelouch?"

The questions is there and as the girl drops to her knees and sob harder as he is given his answer. Suzaku wasn't happy as he locks eyes with Lelouch to notice the rage that appears in Lelouch's eyes. This leads to another question, but now wasn't the time to ask ...as Shirley's sobs turns his attention in another direction. In chess it's is always foolish to make a move before checking the position of all the pieces on the board ...as Shirley is moved to a bench while Lelouch sits at her side. Suzaku talks to them both ...there was nothing now to hide as he see the surprise in her eyes as he reveals his knowledge of the situation and she looks up at him with tears forming thickly. A confession made, twrice in the same day, and even Suzaku could see that her soul was cracking and splintering under it's weight. And new information and a new power is introduced in this tale to the game, as for once, Lelouch doesn't try to curve the damage of what has passed.

Simply guilt.

It was the first thought on his mind, but a hand of comfort on her shoulder is all Suzaku can do for Shirley. He knew without a doubt that the true resolution would have to come from Lelouch himself, and he hated what he was going to propose. Yet, he could see clearly what has happen had cracked her soul, and that too much more of this pressure would shatter it all together. Shirley didn't deserve such a fate as he thought about the death of her father and wondered, why that wasn't enough tragedy for the girl. Then he turns his attention as he practically growls at Lelouch in such a way that the boy jumps as if startled, and once he was sure that Shirley would stay ...he leads the boy for a moment away.

"You were going to take her memory away weren't you?"

The moment that he was sure of the safety of their distance he asked, and Lelouch only nods as he voices heatedly.

"She is suffering because me ...what other choice do I have?"

A smile came briefly on Suzaku's lips, and Lelouch's angry scowl keep those words behind his lips.

"Not many now," Suzaku amends his words. "I don't like that power of yours, but, she is suffering too much as she is now." "I don't think ..." and the words caught there, but he forces them loose, " as she is now she will survive." "She is too innocent, and her soul too pure." "I warn-."

Suzaku once more has to force the words away again. Blame would get them no where at this point ...there would be nothing to gain with accusations ...no matter how true.

"But, you can't just play with someone's mind easily ...especially after all the trauma." "Shirley ...she loves you ...you know."

Lelouch's guilt was plain then as he looks at the ground.

"I know." "I know that now, that is why she must forget all about me?"

The boy declares, and Suzaku's eyes goes wide.

"That's stupid." "You don't think someone will notice such a big change, and not only that ...but how will that protect her in the long run." "You don't think she figured out you were Zero by accident, or that it was mere luck that she ended up at that battle field." "She was chasing after Zero which lead all of this to pass." "Even if it was that strange guy's doing, how does that make her even less vunerable if she forgets all about you, but remember her hatred of Zero." "I hate to say this, because I don't exactly like your power, but ...maybe the command you should use is simply forgiveness for what Zero has done to her father and forgetfulness of everything that happen from the moment she decided to go after Zero that day until tomorrow morning."

"That's even stupider."

Lelouch comments sourly, but Suzaku saw it in his eyes. Even behind the shades, that he saw some worth in his suggestion though he would put his own spin on it. The conversation than drifts to silences as Lelouch takes the lead back towards Shirley.

"Thanks."

The words were utter in that moment as Suzaku looks up at him in surprise, but turn his eyes away. The shades a constant reminder of the rift that had formed between them.

"If you really mean that, stop being Zero."

Suzaku counter's back.

"Things are starting to come too close to home and I can't promise that I will always have your back."

Lelouch shook his head then. Though he made no point to say anything back. Those same words from childhood, but the context was so different. A fight, a taunt, a promise that never once did Suzaku every fail to complete stir in his memories. But, there was also a bit of ominous tension in them this time as he pause. His direction is clear, but he would bear those sins. If he could just protect one above all others. Then somehow his decisions would be bearable as he broke the silences just before Shirley would look up into his eyes. The words he needed to say before his task to take her sins away.

"I know ...just keep Nunnelly safe."

The bird then flew free of it's cage, and the world for one would be okay again.

The single pebble ...is swept away

By the river of time ...it seeks a new way

The force of the water ...behind it's strength

It hit the earth, and it causes only a small rip

The water's force further the crack's length

Bury it deep, the crack gains width

A new path form ...but the old isn't gone

One leads to the ocean, the other unknown.


	7. Chapter 6

Time flows and the water flows.

Working together, Lelouch and Suzaku would tackle problems that crop from Lelouch's path. Though it wasn't only his path that was cover in rocks, and it wasn't only Lelouch's wishes that would reap blood and pain. A single enemy's words would almost bring Suzaku to the brink of madness, and that didn't seem to be the end of it. The downward trend of the boy's life as one secret is revealed, didn't seem to be enough, there was one more secret that needed to be brought to the open as the Lancelot finally found it's match in a three on one battle. The cockpit sliced open as the hero of the war, the hero of the Britiana forces is revealed, and the dark days begin. For prejudice can turn valor into traitorous acts. Now he would find his life in the military a hundred times worst then his school life.

For what proud man, would want to be save by trash.

The rivers continues to flow towards it's new destination, but is it good or bad?

Suzaku was resting as peacefully as he could in his room. He was finding himself going to stay on the academy grounds more and more often, even though he had such beautiful decor on his room door. He could only imagine how much more interesting it would get after the Princess's announcement. It would be even better with his refusal as he tried to bury his head in his pillow, and the thought of simply smothering himself came to mind.

He knew now ...there was no more hiding.

It was the only reason he was still alive when he should have been killed.

He wanted to die.

He felt it pulling at him, the depression. He had to stop himself from simply shooting his own brains out, it had never been this bad before. Then again, his wanting to die should have been bad enough, but he had cared before how it would happen. Now, he didn't care if he died a hero, or simply did himself in, if he went to hell he would probably enjoy it. It would be a vacation from this as he thought about what has been happening since he had been revealed. It was true that most of the higher ups knew about him being the pilot of the Lancelot, but his identity have always been on a need to know basis. Now that it was out in the open, where even the most common soldiers knew ...it hadn't been pleasant, and he didn't even want to think about the civilians.

Lloyd had actually restricted him from the base after the third incident in the same day of one of his fellow soldiers either shoving into him, or going out of their way to pretty much gang up on him in the hallway.

Coward, traitor, scum.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the words ran in his head. They had asked him why Zero had let him live once his cockpit had been cut open. It was clear to everyone there that he should have died, and how they had retreated afterwards. He knew that Lelouch had been shocked or he might have thought of a better way of ending it. Afterall, he had been outnumbered, out gun, and not only that, but there had been no help coming. Zero had him, Lelouch had him, and Suzaku had thought he was going to die. He had started to prepare himself for it, but, it would seem the gods had other plans. Maybe it was his father's revenge, but instead of it destroying his cockpit in a single strike it had instead been a glancing blow that revealed him. His cockpit, he could see it on his face in his mind's eye what had changed. His own shock at learning that Zero was Lelouch must have been nothing compared to finding out whom the rider of the White Knightmare is, especially when he had told Lelouch he was simply a mechanic on Knightmares.

Pay back is a mother ...too bad, he could never win in these games against Lelouch.

While he kept lelouch's secret between the two of them, Lelouch had shared his with the rest of the world.

He closed his eyes against another lump in his throat. The pain of a sob he was crushing.

He wanted it to end. He wanted to die.

Suzaku didn't realize it, but he had been holding the pillow tightly. Too tightly to his face, his breathing was getting frantic, his eyes getting heavier as he just held it there. His eyes starting to roll backwards as everything started to get a tinge of fuzz around the edge as a knock would be heard on the door. A knock that forced him to release the pillow and take a good breathe of fresh air as he stood up.

He wondered who was coming by to tell him ...he hated him. Opening the door, he would be in a bit of shock to see that it was Lelouch standing there ...as the Suzaku snickers lightly and held his hands upwards. Maybe, this was his wish for death coming, but what came for him wasn't what he expected as Lelouch hit him hard enough to send him staggering backwards.

"YOU Idiot!"

The boy would actually scream as the door shuts behind him. All of the thin wimp that he was as a child, the hit hadn't even drawn blood as Suzaku stumbles back to plop down on the bed. His hand going to where he had been hit in the face.

"I could have ...I have been trying to ...you were suppose to just be a mechanic ...you ...you"

It was interesting to see Lelouch for once so mad that he was at a lost for words. Suzaku would smile in his face as the boy would swing again. Though Suzaku made no moves to stop him or to dodge as it would hit him on the side of the face and whip his head strong enough to push him from a sitting to laying down on the bed. Though that wasn't enough as Lelouch would get in one more shot towards his exposed side at that moment to make Suzaku curl up in a ball on the bed. Lelouch having to literally straddle him as he drew his fist back looking to strike again, but stopping himself as his arm shakes.

"I wanted you dead."

Lelouch would confess. Not his friend, but the pilot of the White Knightmare, he had wanted to kill him so many times. He had wanted him out of the way, and it never once occurred to him that that was Suzaku.

"Me too."

The words would draw Lelouch from whatever chain of thought his mind had been going through. Suzaku was no longer curled as the boy turned so that Lelouch was now straddling his stomach with him looking upwards at him. Those eyes shimmered ...those green eyes.

"I want to die."

The words would make Lelouch's heart tremble, and he nearly jumped away from the boy as though he was hot coals. He would scoot so that he was off of Suzaku completely sitting on the pillow itself. Looking at his friend, his comrade, and now, what he knew to be his enemy ask for something that days ago might have brought him joy from the White Knightmare's pilot, but not from Suzaku. What had happen? No, he knew what had happen, and his eyes narrowed. He understood much better now, Suzaku had no plans of every hurting him, but, as long as he was fighting for real. As long as Zero was cutting no corners in trying to destroy him, Suzaku's failure to convince him to stop this war would eventually end in his death. Not knowingly, but his identity was a secret, they would give everyone at the academy some cock and bull story and that would be it. Lelouch's conscience would be clear, and his best friend dead somewhere ...more fuel to his fire. Never knowing, he was the one whom had killed him.

It was admirable, and in the white knightmare, Suzaku would take the flak everytime he escape. Everytime, he risk everything to help him while he tried to make a decision. Livable, maybe not forever, but it was a stop gap method. Now though, Lelouch could no more order Suzaku's death then the boy in front of him could kill him. They were in a bad situation. This was literally a game of cat and mouse, and Lelouch wasn't sure either one of them was the cat.

A hand went over Suzaku's face as he hid his eyes.

"Please ...kill me."

Lelouch shivered again. This time he was forced to focus on those words.

"No."

"Why? I am your enemy, you know that now."

Suzaku would state.

"You aren't my enemy ...I wanted to kill the pilot of the white Knightmare, not you."

Lelouch would state calmly. As calmly as he possible could now that he was paying attention he could see the danger signs. First off, Suzaku hated this room. He only came here when it was necessary, the tattooing of his room a constant remainder of the fact he don't belong here. His messy appearance, Suzaku didn't look like he had slept nor healed well. He even gave off a slight smell, that wasn't his friend normal attitude. He tend to like to stay clean and clean cut. His eyes ...they hadn't been as focus as they should have been. He was close too close to the breaking point, he might even have started to crack.

"I am him so what is the differences?"

Suzaku would tell him.

"You are my friend, "

Lelouch would tell him honestly. As he thought about more things ...more things that he should have known as he reviewed them in his head.

"It makes sense to me now, why we got away so many times. Why, no matter how bad it got, my Knightmare never sustain the type of damage that the others did. Why I could almost always eject while others were sliced so cleanly that they would explode killing the pilots instantly."

Suzaku would move one arm so that one green eye would peek out.

"I am a traitor."

Lelouch would give that knowing smile. A smile that was as dangerous as anything anyone could possible see.

"Never, you kept your promise ...and you never once broke your pledge. For I am an heir of Britannia, which according to the words of their king means ...you swore an oath to me. It is just time you made your decision of which Britannia ruler you wish to become the knight of. My sister wanted you as her knight, but you know as well as I do that that's not possible. You won't put your full heart into protecting her from me."

Listen Suzaku.

I know your darkest secret, and you know mine. I have wanted you by my side since the beginning and I still want you now. I don't care if you are japanese or britannia, and I will...fix this world. Join me."

Before, those words, he had always had a comeback, a reason for not taking is hand. But this time, he couldn't think clearly, he couldn't figure out how to make it better. His military career would probably excel at this point, but at what cost? When will it happen, the day the two of them would knowingly have to kill the other. In the meantime, their hatred for him would grow, traitor to his own and traitor to those he serve. It would grow, it would become stronger ...could he ...survive it? He would be called a traitor and unless he gave up lelouch it would be true. It would all be true because he couldn't kill Zero, and he would never betray Lelouch and Nunnelly. Though he wasn't the only one in a bad situation, Lelouch couldn't kill him either, and he could see the end of this game for them both. There was a trap closing around them, and one of them would be forced to kill the other. The calls made it clear, they wanted his head or Zero's and the call would come the other way as well. They would want Lelouch to kill him, and when he couldn't or wouldn't. It would snap shut crushing them both.

Then there was his secret, now he was in the media's eye ...there would be many that would hunt for it. His princess had been okay when he told her, but...would she have a choice in the end?

This was quickly becoming a nightmare. The boy's breathing came quick and harsh as Lelouch noticed the change.

Lelouch would pull Suzaku's hand away from his face as he declares downwards at him again.

"Join me."

Suzaku would look upwards at him.

"I can't."

Green eyes would meet violet then, and a smile would form in his eyes even as the bird trapped there would spread it wings.

"Yes you can."

That night, it would be placed on the news even as Nunnelly would listen and wheel away. The student council group would look sick, they had been there to witness the body being taken away. Suzaku was dead, he had taken his own life that morning. Their classmate, the pilot of the white knightmare, and then the questions had started to rain down about why it had happen. The sight of his door, the last place he had lived tattoo with hateful words. Things that none of them had been aware of. The Professor that had made his life hell, fingers would start to point, but only for a moment.

Afterall, he was only an eleven.

The destination differ this time, the water pour into a new sea. The path of the first couldn't possible be if honest had taken root instead of staying steep in deceit.

The River diverge...

**(Due to how many stories I have that are uncompleted, I am determined that I will end this one. So, please forgive for how abrupt this is, but I don't think I can work this towards this end otherwise. Thus, the next chapter will be the last for this series and the true ending)**


End file.
